fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-70.161.216.21-20160726024131
Bulda, Grand Pabbie and all the other trolls - The inspirations for the trolls from Hans Christian Andersen's original fairy tale The Snow Queen Kristoff - The inspiration for 'The Robber Girl character from the original fairy tale [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen ''The Snow Queen] 'Sven - The inspiration for '''Bae from the original fairytale story, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen ''The Snow Queen]'' by Hans Christian ''Andersen Prince Hans of the Southern Isles - The inspiration for the devil's troll mirror from the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen The Snow Queen] 'Anna of Aren-delle - The inspiration for '''Gerda from the original fairy tale [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen ''The Snow Queen] by Hans Christian Andersen 'Elsa of Aren-delle - The inspiration for '''Kai and the original titular Snow Queen from the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen ''The Snow Queen] '''Ingrid (Once Upon A Time) - The other inspiration for the Snow Queen from the fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen Helga (Once Upon A Time) - The other inspiration for Kai from Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, The Snow Queen the original fairytale Gerda (Once Upon A Time) - The other inspiration for the original Gerda from The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Trolden Glass - The other inspiration for the Troll Mirror from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Snow Lair - The inspiration for the ice palace from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen A Prince and Princess — In the fourth “The Snow Queen” story, “The Prince and the Princess,” Gerda encountered a raven who told her a story about a clever princess who wanted to get married as soon as possible: “And she made up her mind to marry as soon as she could find the sort of husband who could give a good answer when anyone spoke to him, instead of one of those fellows who merely stood around, looking impressive, for that is so tiresome.” The explanation of the princess and her willingness to be married was kind of reminiscent of Anna and Hans’s relationship. Anna was so quick to agree to marry someone who understood her quirkiness. But it was a bit of a stretch since Anna was more like Gerda in “The Snow Queen” and there were no real romantic relationships in the original fairytale. It may be for the best since the whole Hans thing didn’t really work out for Anna anyway. However, that also means no Kristoff in the original fairytale. Say it ain’t so! Gerda thinks the princess mentioned in the previous slide has found her prince in the form of her friend Kay. Turns out it’s not him, but the princess and prince are very kind to Gerda and take care of her. Wouldn’t it be cool if this kind princess and prince were the inspiration for the Rapunzel and Ryder Flynn cameo in Frozen, eh? Eh? Unknown inspirations for the original prince and the original princess from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspiration for Mrs. Fyn from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspiration for Grandmother from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspiration for The Old Lady Who Knew Magic from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspirations for The Crow and The Tame Crow from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspiration for The Old Robber Woman from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspiration for The Lappish Woman from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Unknown inspiration for The Finnish Woman from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Six known Frozen character inspirations for the original characters from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Three known Once Upon A Time character inspirations for the original characters from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen Ten unknown Frozen/Once Upon A Time character inspirations for the original characters from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen There should've been more Frozen/Once Upon A Time character inspirations for the original characters from the original fairytale, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen than only just nine known Frozen/Once Upon A Time character inspirations for the original characters from the original fairytale story, The Snow Queen back then before. Ingrid and Helga specifically deserve to be counted on, appeared and mentioned outside of the show, Once Upon A Time too, especially in the movie, Frozen. There still should've been the other trolls who cause one of the protagonists' curses back then before in the movie, Frozen even alongside the show, Once Upon A Time, the ones who are big, cruel, stupid and rarely helpful, based on robbers that appear in the original fairytale of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. Mostly the trolls from Norwegian folklore. Elsa appeared to be based on both Kai and the titular original snow queen herself equally but Elsa deserved to be just a female Kai. Olaf may be inspired and the character inspiration for another original fairytale story, The Snowman by Hans Christian Andersenm wherever the eponymous snowman falls in love with a warm stove, but can't be with it because he would melt it. As a result, he doesn't enjoy the cold weather. Eventually, the weather changes, causing the snowman to melt away. His role resembles that of the sparrows that assist Gerda in "The Snow Queen."